


Bad Habits

by tae_j_u



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, a true lie, a truth false, his bad habits
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae_j_u/pseuds/tae_j_u





	1. prologue

 

 

 

 

 

 

세상에 완벽한 사람은 존재하지 않는다.

완벽하게 아름다운 사람은 없고, 완벽하게 똑똑한 사람은 없으며, 착한 사람은 없고, 완벽하게 나쁜 사람도 없다.

누구에게나 남들은 모르는, 매우 비밀스러운 부분이 존재한다.

유복한 집안에서 자라 항상 고급스런 벨벳원피스와 까만 구두를 신은 깔끔한 모습으로 누가보아도 모자랄 것 없는 아이라도 불안감에 손톱에 피가 나도록 물어뜯을 수 있고, 채광이 잘 드는 집과 리트리버 한 마리와 함께 매일 아침 조깅을 하는 이웃사람도 사실은 지하실에 사슴의 목을 잘라 박제 해놓은 전시품들이 셀 수도 없이 벽에 걸려있을 수도 있다. 

그러니까 아무도 모르는 것이다. 누가 어떤 비밀스러운 취미 _버릇_ 를 가지고 있을지.

 

 

 

 

_\- 현재 세계에서 가장 주목 받고 있는 사업가이자 웹시장을 휩쓸고 있는 'MILLIE'를 만들어낸 창시자인 마일즈 케인씨를 모시겠습니다._

_안녕하세요 마일즈 씨?_

 

_\- 네, 안녕하세요._

 

_\- 와, 엄청난 일들을 겪으셨는데요. 회사가 처음 만들어진 201x년에 등장과 동시에 웹시장을 점령하고, 보안프로그램에 혁명을 이끌며 단 3년만에 정상에 오르셨는데요._

_기분이 어떠신가요?_

 

_\- 끝내주죠. 3년만에 전세계 사람들이 제가 만든 프로그램으로 모바일과 컴퓨터를 보호하고 있고, 거물기업들까지 제 보안프로그램을 원하고 있는 걸요._

_제가 전세계의 보안을 책임지게 되었잖아요._

 

_\- 그렇죠. 실로 엄청납니다. 이렇게 분위기가 무르익었으니, 준비한 질문을 드리겠습니다._

_지금 현재 소문에 휩싸여있으신데요, 그 소문이 진짜인가요?_

 

_\- 그걸 묻고 싶어서 이 인터뷰를 제의한거죠? 물론 저도 그 질문을 듣고 싶어서 받아들거지만요._

_사람들이 그것의 진실을 너무나도 간절이 원하신다는 걸 이미 알고 있어요. 포털사이트만 들어가도 바로 그것과 관련된 추측성 기사들이 아주 쏟아지더군요._

_지금 제가 하는 말을 잘 들으세요._

_그 기사들이 무슨 말을 하던 전 잘 읽어보지 않아서 모르겠지만,_ _소문은 소문입니다._

**_하지만, 언제나 진실은 소문보다 더 엄청나기 마련이죠._ **

 

 

.

.

.

.

 

_\- 속보를 전해드리겠습니다. 방금 들어온 소식으로 웹시장을 크게 흔들었던 보안업체 'MILLIE'의 CEO인 **마일즈 케인** 씨가 무역업체 'ULOQ'의 대표이사인 **알렉스 터너** 씨와 비밀리에 결혼식을 올렸다는 소식입니다._

_결혼식에는 소수의 지인들만을 초대하여 작게 열었다고 합니다. 섬 하나를 통채로 빌려서 한 것은 그들의 입장에선 작다고 할 수 있겠네요._

_이 결혼식에는 지금까지 확인된 바로 크고 작은 회사의 CEO들과 여러 유명인들이 참여한 것으로 밝혀졌습니다. 그 중에는 알렉스 터너 씨의 전 남편인 리스 미네스 씨도 있어 화제를 일으키고 있습니다..._

 

.

.

.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

. 

 

 

 .

 

 

 .

 

 

 .

 

 .

 .

 .

당신이 보았던 것이 모두 진실일까?

그건 모른다.

언제나 소문보단 진실이 훨씬 더 거대하니까.

 

항상 그가 버릇처럼 하던 말이 있었다.

 

거짓을 보여주고 진실이라고 하는 것은 그의 **_나쁜 버릇_** 중 하나라고.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

입안 가득히 멘솔담배 연기가 감돈다. 민트를 입에 넣은 듯 화한 느낌이 들었지만, 사실 그렇게 심하진 않다. 마일즈는 입에 물고 있던 담배를 떼고 연기를 허공으로 내뱉었다. 허연 연기가 붉은 조명 아래에서 사방으로 흩어져갔다. 고개를 돌리니 초점 없는 눈으로 손에 들려있는 목걸이를 툭툭 건들고 있는 알렉스가 있었다. 목걸이는 굵직한 사파이어 하나가 박혀 있는 것이었는데, 저번주에 자신이 선물해준 것이었다. 딱히 이유가 있어서 사준 것은 아니었다. 뭐 눈이 사파이어처럼 푸른 빛이라 그것이 닮아보여 사준 것도 아니었다. 그냥 우연히 보았는데 그에게 잘 어울릴 것 같아 사준 것이었다. 알렉스는 그 목걸이를 물끄러미 바라보더니 이내 앞에 놓인 위스키 잔에 담궈버렸다. 그는 그 잔을 들어 마일즈에게 내밀며 말했다.

"이런거, 별로 관심 없어. 보석 좋지. 비싸고 빛나고 변하지 않아. 근데, 우린 변하잖아, 마일즈. 이딴건 애인한테나 퍼날라."

말과 동시에 알렉스는 잔을 기울여 안에 든 것을 모두 마일즈의 앞에 쏟아부었다. 유리로 된 테이블에 목걸이가 떨어지면서 깨질듯한 파열음을 냈다. 마일즈는 떨어진 목걸이를 슥 보더니 고개를 들어 알렉스를 바라보았다. 알렉스는 마일즈의 눈을 쳐다보더니 그의 넥타이를 자신 쪽으로 잡아당겼다. 마일즈는 저항없이 그의 힘 대로 따라갔다. 손에 쥔 넥타이를 짧게 고쳐잡고는 머리를 가까이 가져갔다. 코끝이 닿을 듯한 거리까지 가서 멈추고는 눈을 내리깔고 마일즈를 살펴보더니 이내 부드럽게 입술을 부딪혔다. 급하지도 않고, 흥분감도 없이. 느리게 입안을 휘저었다. 치열을 혀끝으로 건들이고 아랫입술을 살짝 깨물며 천천히 숨을 내뱉었다. 마일즈의 팔이 알렉스의 허리를 감쌌고, 알렉스는 그에 따라 무릎 위로 앉았다. 둘은 입술을 떼고 서로를 바라보았다. 마일즈는 알렉스를 올려다보며 입꼬리를 씩 올렸다. 그러더니 알렉스의 뒤통수를 콱, 틀어잡았다.

"알렉스. 내 사랑스러운 개새끼. 난 네가 너무 좋아."

그는 이마를 마주대며 그르렁거리며 말했다. 그리곤 손을 떼고 알렉스를 옆으로 밀어내고 탁자에 놓인 위스키를 들이마셨다. 알렉스는 그런 마일즈를 보며 피식 웃으며 머리를 쓸어올렸다. 하지만 왁스를 바르지 않아 대충 넘겨진 머리는 다시 몇 가닥 내려왔다. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

촬영장은 분주했다. 원래도 분주한 곳이긴 했지만, 오늘은 평소보다 더 바빴다. 그럴 법도 한 것이 꽤나 특별한 인간들이 이곳에 왔기 때문이었다.

알렉스는 거울을 보며 터틀넥과 베스트 핏을 정리했다. 마일즈는 옆에 앉아 그런 알렉스를 물끄러미 보더니 이내 자리를 떠 밖으로 나갔다. 알렉스도 그 뒤를 따라나섰고, 분장실에서 둘이 나오자마자 촬영감독이 큰 목소리로 촬영팀들에게 말했다.

"자자, 빨리 끝냅시다. 촬영 시작해요!"

마일즈는 감독을 발견하곤 씩 웃으며 그에게 다가갔다. 감독은 마일즈가 다가오자 조금 긴장한 듯 뻣뻣하게 고개를 돌린 채 그를 바라보았다.

"아, 프란츠 씨. 빨리 끝내보죠. 바로 인터뷰도 해야하니까 시간이 별로 없거든."

그는 부드럽게 미소를 지으며 감독의 어깨를 툭툭 쳤다. 감독은 그런 마일즈에게 알았다는 듯 따라 웃어보였고, 알렉스가 카메라 앞에 서있는 것을 보곤 카메라맨에게 손짓하며 시작을 재촉했다. 마일즈 또한 그에 따라 알렉스 옆으로 갔다.

 

 

이것이 첫번째 결혼 후 그들의 공개적인 모습이자, 첫번째 거짓말이다.

 

 

 

**_MQ매거진, 마일즈 케인과 알렉스 터너의 결혼 후 첫 인터뷰!_ **

**_<https://xxxxxxqn0002.wixsite.com/mqmagazinemilex> _ **


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

머리가 지끈거린다. 아마 어제 먹은 술 때문일 거다. 스위스인지 스페인인지 모르겠지만 어디서 가져온 귀한 술이라며 내민 것은 생각보다 도수가 역할 정도로 셌던 지라, 오늘 아침까지 머리가 아팠다. 구토감이 밀려오긴 했지만 하진 않았다. 알렉스는 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 누르며 머리를 콱 눌러오는 두통이 사그라들기를 빌었다.

그때, 문자 알림음이 울렸다. 알렉스는 마른세수를 하고 천장을 바라보더니 손을 뻗어 휴대전화를 집어들었다. 화면을 켜니 바로 문자 알림이 떠있다.

「전화 받아봐 - 제이미」

제이미다. 문자를 확인하자마자, 바로 전화가 울렸다. 공중전화다. 휴대폰이 멀쩡히 작동되는데 왜 공중전화를 이용하는 건지는 알 수 없지만, 알렉스는 문자 내용대로 전화를 받았다.

"왜?"

\- 왜긴 왜야. 결혼식 끝나고 내가 연락하라고 했잖아. 근데 파티부터 가?

"미안. 그치만 항공사 도련님 생일 파티인데 어쩔 수 없잖아. 가야지."

\- 뭐, 그래 가는 건 상관 없는데... 어쨌건 지금 인수인계가 좀 복잡해졌어.

"왜"

\- 물량이 들어오는데, 생각보다 빡빡하더라고. 지금 8단계 중에서 겨우 5단계야. 너무 느려. 그리고 위조해야할 것들이 좀 더 늘었어.

"그래서 신분증은?"

\- 미리 만들었지. 이탈리아로 갈거야.

"준비해줘."

알렉스는 담배갑에서 한 개비를 꺼내 입에 물었다. 속이 갑갑했는지 담배가 땡겼다.

\- ... 마일즈는 어떡할건데.

"뭘 어떡하긴 어떡해. 숨겨야지. 그놈이 알 필요는 없잖아?"

\- 걔가 워낙 눈치가 빨라야지. 저번에 기억 안 나? 칠레 가서 호텔을 어떻게 알았는지 미리 들어와 있었던거. 너 진짜 걔 죽일 뻔했잖아.

"그거야 그때고. 그땐 내가 멍청했어. 걔한테 단순한 회사 미팅이라고 하는게 아니었는데."

알렉스는 입에 문 담배를 떼고 연기를 뱉었다. 입안을 감던 연기가 숨과 함께 허공에 흩뿌렸다. 

"이번에는 절대 모르게 할거야. 걱정마. ...어쨌건 몇 시 비행기야?"

\- 닷새 뒤, 세 시. 까먹지 말고 여권 들고 와.

"그땐... 알았어, 걱정마."

알렉스는 대화를 끝내며 전화를 끊으려고 했다. 그때, 제이미의 짧은 음성이 비집고 들어와 그를 막았다.

\- 근데, 우리 이렇게까지 해야겠어?

"이미 해버렸잖아. 돌이키지 못해."

알렉스의 말에 제이미는 별다른 대답을 하지 않고 전화를 끊었다. 알렉스는 빈화면을 가만히 보더니 휴대전화를 내려놓고 담배를 접시에 비벼껐다. 하얀 자개접시가 까맣게 탄 담뱃재로 얼룩이 생겼지만, 그는 별로 게의치 않고 방을 나갔다.

 

 

 

 

"들어와요."

조용한 사무실에 그의 목소리가 울리자, 기다렸다는 듯이 문이 열렸다. 마일즈는 컴퓨터에 고정되어있던 고개를 들어 사무실에 들어온 이를 향해 환하게 웃었다. 

"알렉스, 무슨 일이야?"

알렉스였다. 알렉스는 들어오자마자 소파에 앉아서는 테이블에 놓인 리모컨을 집어들어 벽면에 있는 TV를 켰다. TV에는 때마침 뉴스가 하고 있었다. 알렉스는 화면을 가리키며 차분하지만 강한 어조로 말했다.

"저게 뭐야?"

마일즈는 알렉스의 말에 그가 가리키고 있는 화면을 보았고, 이내 그것을 보며 천연덕스럽게 말했다.

"깜짝 선물이지."

그 말에 알렉스는 피식 웃어보이며 화면을 바라보더니 이내 리모컨을 내려놓고 말했다.

"지금 나 협박하는 거야?"

"그렇다면?"

마일즈는 알렉스의 물음에 답하곤 마치 누군가의 흉내를 내듯 목소리를 바꾸며 말했다.

"알렉스, 네가 바람을 폈든 안 폈든 상관없어. 이미 넌 결혼했고, 네가 날 싫어하는 것도 알아. 근데 왜 이러는 거야? 날 싫어할 거면 싫어해... 착각하게 하지마.... ...오, 불쌍한 알렉스."

"겨우 이런 거야? 왜 이렇게 감성적이야, 마일즈. 불쌍한 남편이라도 해보게? 진짜 날 사랑하기라도 하는 거야?"

알렉스는 비아냥 거리듯이 말하며 헛웃음을 내뱉었다. 마일즈 또한 지지 않고 알렉스에게 말했다.

"난 결혼을 재미로 안 해. 알렉스, 너도 날 사랑하잖아. 그러니까 사랑한다고 말해봐."

"... 넌 진짜 미쳤어. 그딴거 하나 듣겠다고 저 사단을 만들어?"

어이가 없다는 듯이 자신을 바라보는 알렉스를 향해 마일즈가 환하게 웃어주며 가까이 다가가 말했다.

"그러니까, 그렇게 간단한 걸 네가 왜 못해. 그러니까 해줘. 사랑한다고."

알렉스는 그런 마일즈를 가만히 바라보더니 이내 몸을 내밀어 마일즈의 귀에 속삭이듯 말했다.

"널 사랑해, 내가 널 혐오하는 만큼."

알렉스는 말을 끝내자마자 바로 밖으로 나갔고, 마일즈는 그 뒷모습을 끝까지 바라보더니 이내 문이 닫히자 씩 웃더니 의자에 앉아 혼자 중얼거렸다.

"알렉스... 넌 정말 네가 얼마나 끔찍하게 사랑스러운지 모를거야."

그는 희열감이 넘치는 표정으로 환하게 웃더니, 이내 휴대전화를 집어들어서 전화를 걸었다.

"중지시켜. 끝났어."

그 말과 동시에 멀쩡하게 나오던 TV는 꺼졌고, 동시에 문자 알림음이 울렸다. 마일즈는 전화를 끊고 문자를 확인했다.

「닷새 뒤, 다섯시 비행기. 이탈리아. - 알렉스」

마일즈는 그 문자를 읽고는 씩 웃어보였다. 

 

닷새가 지나고, 포털사이트의 메인기사에 그들의 이름이 커다랗게 올라가있었다.

**_마일즈 케인과 알렉스 터너, 바쁜 일정 속 낭만적인 이탈리아에서의 만남_ **

  ** _<https://xxxxxxqn0002.wixsite.com/mqmagazinemilex>_**


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
